foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FK Fic Fest
FK Fic Fest is a ficathon for Forever Knight-based fan fiction. It has been run annually since 2010. For the first two years, its moderators were brightknightie and amilyn. Since then, the former has been sole moderator. The community debuted on LiveJournal on 11 October 2009 with the expressed intention of holding a fan fiction ficathon in the spring of 2010, with the stories to be made available starting in the week of 18 May 2010. This date was selected as the fourteenth anniversary of the first airing of the series finale, "Last Knight". In 2011, in advance of a second ficathon, FK Fic Fest became jointly a Dreamwidth and LiveJournal community, with admin posts made on both sites. An archive for FK Fic Fest stories was also created within Archive of Our Own (AO3). Starting in 2012, stories were uploaded directly to the archive, with only admin posts and story announcements being posted to LiveJournal and Dreamwidth. In 2012, the ficathon was expanded to allow participants to create visual works of art in fulfilment of their prompt. In the event, everyone that year wrote fiction. However, a picture was created in 2013 by one of the players. In 2014, for the first time, crossovers were allowed, provided more than half the content was FK related. Icons As FK Fic Fest is run on LiveJournal and Dreamwidth, where userpics are normally employed by members for visual identification, a set of such icons was created by brightknightie for use by the moderators. She also created the ficathon's logo, and the header for the community's site. Rules The rules have been slightly modified each year. 2010 Sign-ups were open from 18 February 2010 to 18 March 2010. Each player submitted three prompts, one in each of the following categories: * Gen: a "gen" story is primarily about anything except romantic and/or sexual relationships or activities. * Pairing: a "pairing" story is primarily about romantic and/or sexual relationships or activities. * Wildcard: a "wildcard" prompt may be anything you like. The prompts were then sorted and assigned by the moderators; and each player received their assigned prompts on or around 21 March 2010. Each player agreed to write at least one story to the prompts received (though ultimately some submitted more than one). The minimum length for the story was 1000 words. All stories were to be beta-read. 2011 Sign-ups were open from 20 April 2011 to 20 May 2011. As in the previous year, each player submitted three prompts in the same three categories, and received three prompts submitted by one of the other players to which they wrote (at least) one story. The minimum length for the story was 1000 words, and it had to be short enough to fit on no more than five (5) LiveJournal posts. The institution of an upper limit on the length of the story reflects the maximum number of permitted posts in the LJ queue, and resulted from the nuisance caused by a novel-length story the previous year. 2012 Sign-ups were open from 5 May to 25 May 2012. As in previous years, each player submitted three prompts in the same three categories, and received three prompts submitted by one of the other players. However, for the first time, they had the option of responding either by writing (at least) one story to one of the prompts, or by creating a piece of visual art. As part of signing up, all players stated whether they wished to play as a writer or as a visual artist, and whether they preferred to receive a story or a picture. Stories had to be at least 1000 words long. Pictures had to be at least 500px x 500px in size and "created from scratch", i.e. by hand or "by mouse", but not a photo-manipulation.From the 2012 Rules Post. Stories were uploaded directly to the FK Fic Fest archive at AO3. As a result, there was no longer a maximum size limit for stories. 2013 Sign-ups were open from 7 April 2013 to 17 May 2013, with the same rules as in the previous year. 2014 Sign-ups were officially open from 21 May 2014 to 7 June 2013, with an extension through into the following day. As an experiment, (1) multiple related small stories could be written, provided they added up to the 1,000 word minimum; and (2) with certain requirements, crossovers were permitted. Players submitted 3 or 4 prompts, with the fourth optional prompt being a crossover. For any player choosing to write the crossover prompt, more than half the story had to be Forever Knight. Up to three potential crossover fandoms could be listed. In other respects, the rules remained unchanged. FK Fic Fest 2010 After making the matches, the moderators sent out prompts to the recipients in the evening of 20 March 2010. Players The following 21 people initially signed up to play: abby82, amilyn, ankhsenet, brightknightie, celli, foxy11814, gnosticdiva, greerwatson, havocthecat, hearts_blood, leela_cat, lisamcdavid, malinaldarose, merfilly, natmerc, nikfix1228, pj1228, skieswideopen, twilight2000, waltd, and wiliqueen. One person dropped out without penalty before the deadline to default in good grace (18 April 2010). Receipt of Stories By the rules, all stories had to be posted to the community by 16 May 2010, where they were kept in queue until released by the moderators. In fact, one person received an extension because of serious illness, and permission was granted to the author of an nine-post novel to finish posting remaining installments after the deadline. Pinch hit assignments were made at that time. Release of Stories As a general rule, two stories were released each day (except very large stories at one per day) in the order in which they were submitted. However, multiple separate stories by any single player were spaced out; and shorter stories were shifted around very large ones to keep the two-a-day pattern. Stories The following are the stories that were written for FK Fic Fest 2010: Party Favours For everyone who completed a fully-formatted, queued story before the deadline, the moderators wrote a 100-word drabble. As well, a thank-you drabble was written for the ficathon's sole pinch-hitter. These were posted on 30 May 2010. Thank-You Stories for brightknightie In recognition of brightknightie's inspirational role in creating FK Fic Fest, pairing the participants, and putting together administrative posts, amilyn recruited the following stories to honour her. They were posted on 30 May 2010. FK Fic Fest 2011 After making the matches, the moderators sent out prompts to the recipients in the wee hours of 22 May 2011. Players There were 19 players who signed up for the 2011 ficathon: amilyn, brightknightie, celli, deire, foxy11814, friendshipper, gnosticdiva, greerwatson, havocthecat, lafenris, lastscorpion, leela_cat, malinaldarose, merfilly, pj1228, skieswideopen, sure_i_am, twilight2000, and waltd. Fourteen of the players had taken part in the 2010 FK Fic Fest, and five were new. One player had to drop out; but, with pinch hits, a total of twenty stories were written. Stories The following are the stories that were written for FK Fic Fest 2011: Party Favours As in the previous year, the moderators wrote a 100-word drabble for everyone who completed a fully-formatted, queued story before the deadline. These were posted on 29 July 2011. FK Fic Fest 2012 After making the matches, the moderator sent out prompts to the recipients on 27 May 2012. However, it then turned out that LiveJournal had failed to post one of the sign-ups. A week's extension was made in the successful hope of eliciting another person so that there could be a match for the additional player. All stories were submitted on time, so no pinch-hitters were needed. Players The following 13 people signed up to play: amilyn, brightknightie, deire, foxy11814, gnosticdiva, greerwatson, hearts_blood, malinaldarose, natmerc, pj1228, sure_i_am (mayhavefakedit), twilight2000, and waltd. Release of Stories Short stories were released two a day, organized so that readers would get stories of different types summing to more or less 6K words. The three novelettes (over 10K words) were released over the weekend. List of Stories The following are the stories that were written for FK Fic Fest 2012: Party Favours As in previous years, there were 100-word drabbles for everyone who completed and posted a story by the deadline. FK Fic Fest 2013 Players The following 13 people signed up to play: Amilyn, argentum_ls (LadySilver), Batdina, Brightknightie, Deire, Greerwatson, Leela_cat, MelissaTreglia, PJ1228, Skieswideopen, Twilight2000, Vorpalblades, and WaltD. In addition, NatMerc signed up as a possible pinch-hitter. Release of Stories & Illustrations In 2013 there was, for the first time, an illustration offered by one player. As well, there were twelve stories. Ten were completed by the deadline, and the others promised and delivered thereafter; so no pinch-hits were required. List of Stories and Illustrations The following are the stories and illustrations that were produced for FK Fic Fest 2013: Party Favours For the first time, there were no official "party favours" written for those partipants who had completed their stories on time. However, amilyn instead opened the Dead Dog Party for 2013 (held on fkcommentfic) by writing ficlets all round. FK Fic Fest 2014 Assignments were sent out on 9 June 2014, with stories due on 9 August 2014. Although not all were completed by the deadline, the others were promised and delivered shortly thereafter; so no pinch-hits were required. Stories were released at a rate of one per day, starting on 11 August 2014. Although, as in the previous year, visual art was permitted, no one actually did any. However, one person did write a crossover story. Players The following 9 people signed up to play: batdina, brightknightie, greerwatson, lastscorpion, leela_cat, gnosticdiva (melissatreglia), pj1228, twilight2000, waltd. List of Stories The following are the stories and illustrations that were produced for FK Fic Fest 2014: FK Fic Fest 2015 Players The following 13 people signed up to play: argentum_ls/LadySilver, brightknightie, celli, dlyt, greerwatson, havocthecat, lastscorpion, gnosticdiva/melissatreglia, pj1228, sharpest_asp/merfilly, skieswideopen, vorpalblades, waltd. List of Stories and Illustrations The following are the stories and illustrations that were produced for FK Fic Fest 2015: FK Fic Fest 2016 Assignments were sent out on 26 June 2016, with stories due at midnight on 24 September 2016. The deadline was extended, and all were delivered by the noon the following day; so no pinch-hits were required. Stories were released at a rate of one per day, starting on 26 September 2016. Players The following 9 people signed up to play: BrightKnightie, Dlyt, Greerwatson, LastScorpion, MelissaTreglia/Gnosticdiva, Merfilly/sharpest_asp, Nicholas_Lucien, PJ1228, WaltD. List of Stories The following are the stories that were produced for FK Fic Fest 2015: FK Fic Fest 2017 Because of commitments later in the year, the moderator decided to hold FK Fic Fest earlier. Sign-ups opened, therefore, on 11 March running to 24 March. Assignments were sent out on 26 March, with stories due at noon on 27 May. Stories were released at a rate of one per day, starting on 29 May 2017. Players The following 10 people signed up to play: Batdina, Brightknightie, Dlyt, Greerwatson, LastScorpion, MelissaTreglia, Merfilly, Nicholas_lucien, Pj1228, WaltD. List of Stories The following are the stories that were produced for FK Fic Fest 2015: External Links * http://community.livejournal.com/fkficfest/ * http://fkficfest.dreamwidth.org/ * FK Fic Fest collection on Archive of our Own References Category:Ficathons Category:Forever Knight Livejournal Communities